Broken Planks
Broken Planks is a crew on the Midnight Ocean. About Broken Planks Broken Planks be a young crew, but they have got spirit! The crew members consider Broken Planks to be one of the "Sassiest" crews on the Midnight Ocean. Broken planks is captained by Sweat, who is determined to give her crew members the experience they need to have fun on Puzzle Pirates. Sweat is assisted by her self-proclaimed "Sassy SOs", Sillysue, Jhugs, Josiecool, and Demonicharm. Broken Planks operate under the flag of Drama Free Zone. This flag was designed to help them gain allies that have the same goals and feelings towards the game and its players. Their loyal allies help them out when they need it, and they feel that they can always count on their allies to be there for them. Broken Planks do not sail a lot, but when they do they always have a good time. Broken Planks might be a small crew, but they consider themselves to be mighty. The crew's captain, Sweat, believes that it is her senior officers who have helped to hold the crew together throughout its short lifetime. Senior officer Jhugs is known within the crew as a loyal and hard worker who enjoys puzzling. She is willing to learn, and has a can do spirit which always rallies the crews up for a pillage or two. Another of the crew's senior officers is Josieiscool. She is known within the crew as a bright pirate, who is thoughtful and willing to work hard, and who never says give up. She always has a joke to make her fellow crew-members crack up and let go. Josieiscool is also known within the crew for her bilging skills. Bilging was the crew's worst puzzle, until she stepped up and helped out. Together with Jhugs, Josie makes up the pair known within the crew as the JJ Girls. Demonicharm came to the crew through Josieiscool as a friend. She has become a bilger of the crew, and helps her captain out with a lot of issues in the crew and problems with the flag. She is known within the crew for always being ready for a battle. Recently, she had a little pirate boy, and her crewbies can not wait for her to get back, and that little baby of her's to join the crew as well. Another senior officer, Sillysue, came to the Broken Planks from Scurvey Scoundrels (a crew which is now known as Scorpion Scoundrels). She is known within the crew as a kind pirate with a firey spirit, who loves to hang out and do pillages. Sweat is the proud captain of the crew. She trusts her crew, and is proud of the way that they display themselves and conduct themselves around others. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, or protect her crew. Her crew to her is the best thing she could of asked for. Broken Planks is not made up of greenies, but of experienced women who listen to their captain, and who always try their best. She is glad to have everyone she has, and everyone she will gain, and to be able to be the captain of such a fine crew. Sweat loves the fact that the crew members all get along like family, and will drop anything for there crew. When they pillage together, they are like one in sync, with everyone in the crew having great respect for everyone else in it. They display to the pirate world just how tight they are when they do events and pillages together. Every member of the crew now and member's to be, will surely only add to this crew great and diverse skill on the sea and as a crew. There starting to work up the ranks and getting there name known and hope one day to govern there own island. They got a long way to go but they get each other to help them get there. History Broken Planks was established by Sweat alone. Within hours of its creation, senior officers, Jhugs and Josieiscool, joined her crew. Shortly after this, the crew's flag was made, with as little drama as needed. This flag was called Drama Free Zone, and was so-named due to the reasoning that drama happens, but there is no need to run after it. Sillysue came a month after the crew had been made, and has remained in the crew ever since. Demonicharm followed shortly after, bringing with him a "sass" that gave the crew a spark! Public Statement Live, Love, Cherish* Extended Public Statement "Give wut ya can, Take nothing back" -Sparrow Pirate Code: In this crew we do not go by stats. We go by good conduct and loyalty. If we can trust you, you will move up. *Read crew rules, I expect you to understand them and have a full understanding of them, if you get in trouble and fall in fault of a Guid Line. I hold you directly responsible and actions upon that will taken. Again I encourage read crew rules. Here be your guide lines: *Please when boarding a ship ask PTB (permission to board), and wait for a Aye from the commanding officer before boarding. *All OFFICERS are to under-go some form of training. *If a issue between ye and mate comes about ask ye Captain or So so the problem can be handled. *No foul language is to be tolerated in this crew. *Do not Take a Ship that isn't yours, without permission from the Deed Holder, out under any type of reasons, under any circumstances! *Be Respectful to your fellow mates in the crew, as well as be respectful to pirates outside of the crew. For how ye represent ye self is a reflection of the crew itself! *Crew Colors be Maroon and White i ask ye wear them on crew pillages. :) *Nothing else to say have fun...*